Lost & Found
by fadingheart
Summary: Tris is a Dauntless initiate, still counting days until her test. Four is her instructor. One problem-they hate each other's guts. They can be put in a locked room together, and what they'll do is fight with each other. Until a spark flies, unnoticed by both. (M for language, and later smut)
1. Chapter 1

I watch as Christina, my best friend, and her boyfriend, Will tosses their food at each other playfully. Christina throws a breadcrumb, which hit Uriah in the cheek. He groaned, "Guys, stop it. It's supposed to be a peaceful and calm dinner."

Christina stops and drifts her attention to Uriah, "This is _the_ Dauntless. Are you seriously expecting a '_peaceful and calm dinner_?'" She airquotes. In Abnegation, no one airquotes. It's not like, it's frowned upon or anything; it just makes people stare at you curiously.

"Yeah, Uriah. You're just pissed because you're not getting any." Will pipes in, and throws a grape at Uriah to piss him off even more.

Uriah opens his mouth, but closes it again. He sulks and Marlene chuckles at him.

"Hey, you gonna eat that?" A not-so-familiar voice broke my trance, and I look up to see Zeke—Uriah's brother—standing over me, pointing at the chicken served in my plate.

"Ah, um, yeah." I nodded and he raised his eyebrow at Uriah. "You?"

"No, but I'm not giving it to you." Uriah sticks his tongue out. I glance swiftly at Zeke who said nothing, but rolled his eyes. In a sudden, Zeke snatches Uriah's chicken and took a big bite at it. "Yum. Thanks, bro." And with that, he left to sit in his table.

Uriah scowls, "Why did my parents ever decided to make me, if I end up being his brother!?"

"Sorry to hear that dude," Will rubbed Uriah's shoulder. "Isn't it cool, though? Having a brother as an instructor?"

"'_Coo_l'?" Uriah snorts, "Fuck no. It's horrible. I'm pretty sure he'd rank me in the bottom three." He shudders, "I mean, when I was a baby and my mom was telling him to take care of me, he dropped me."

"Great, at least we all know why you're brain is a little off."

We all laugh.

Until I hear a 'whoosh' sound and-you know that sound when you chop an apple in two? Something like that.

We all turn our heads to the source of the mysterious knife, even though we already know who was it. It was either Eric, or—

"Yeah. I threw it." Ah, there it is. _Four._ The dick-sorry, duke-of the douche kingdom. God, I hate that guy so much. If we only have one mortal enemy in this world, he'd be mine. I mean, he hated my guts ever since I first-jumped. He's supposed to ask my name and shouts "First jumper, Tris!" and congratulate me, not just say "First jumper, the Stiff." in a monotone voice, never even trying to look me in the eyes. Ever since that day, he spent all the attention he can afford on me to taunt me. What did I even do? Nothing. He's supposed to be an instructor, not some immature kid.

"You were being loud." Four says, "I had to do something, so everyone can have a nice dinner."

He leans back onto his seat, smiling smugly. Beside him, Zeke—Don't ask me why the hell would Zeke befriend that asswipe, as Christina would say. It's an unsolved mystery. I mean, Zeke is a good guy, and Four is just.. Ugh—shot him a warning look.

"Yeah, we figured before we even turned our heads at you. Probably because you have no.. Wait what's this thing every normal person should have.. Oh right, a sense of humor." I retort.

Zeke covers his mouth to stifle his laugh, and our table went 'OOOOH'. Four gives me this intense, fiery look, which makes my insides cower. But I didn't show it—today's not the day I'm giving him the pleasure to see me lose.

I feel like everything stops, even though everyone did not pay attention to us.

"Oh, I didn't realize stiffs could reply back. I thought all they do is open doors for other people and feed the factionless."

"Better than a guy who can't stand to see people other than himself having fun."

"Blah, blah. Better than a girl who left her faction because of.. 'abusive parents'?" A second after he said this, I see something falter in his eyes, but he keeps himself composed.

Shit. That was a shit-Ugh. Lately, a rumor washed over the news, in which it speculates on why Caleb-my brother, who chose Erudite-and I left Abnegation. And of course, to make it 'juicier', they chose abusive parents as the cause.

"That was a low blow, Four." Christina hisses.

Four waves his hand dismissively, "Yeah, sure. Whatever. At least it's still a blow."

Christina flips him off and turns her back at him, "Tris, you okay?"

"Of course I am, Christina," I smile, but the irritation was still there. I am not some Abnegation baby who gets hurt from every insults thrown at me.

She returns my smile tightly and in a second, our table is full of cheery chatter again.

We are all gathered around Marlene's bed. We were telling silly stories and experiences. It was something we'd do a couple times a week—at least, until the initiation's over. I overheard Amar talking the other instructor-what was his name.. George?-that it's gonna end in 3 days, along with the test.

"Hey, Uriah, how many fears do you have?" Will asks, right when we were discussing on how to overcome the fear landscape.

"Um," He hesitates, "I have 11."

And all of a sudden, everyone starts chirping in the number of their fears. Christina had 10. Will had 12, and Marlene had 13. "What about you, Tris?" Christina inquires, with a curious look twinkling in her eyes.

"Um. Seven." I shrug.

"Wow. Really?" Marlene gapes.

"What are they?" Christina inquires further. I frown.

"Hey! This is called an invasion of privacy!" I smack her in the arm.

"Alright, alright," She holds her arm up, as if she's surrendering, "Name one."

"You Candors never stop, don't you?" Uriah rolls his eyes playfully. Christina ignores him.

"Well," I think about it. I'm sure as hell is never going to tell them about my fear of intimacy, "I'm afraid of crows."

Christina just raises her eyebrows and makes a face, "Eh. It's not that weird. I mean, I'd fear that too."

I hear a scoff. Right in the bed across me. Four. I glance at him, and he's staring at us. With a mocking look in his face and knives on his hands—I think he's sharpening it. I nudge Christina, who's already watching him like a hawk.

"What?" Christina says to Four, loud enough to be heard across the room.

"What? I just scoffed," Four shrugs, "If you don't like me scoffing, you can hang over the chasm."

"Wait, why are you even here? It's almost bedtime." Uriah interjects.

"Because I can do anything I want. I'm your instructor, remember?" Four retorts, "And you're just an initiate. Not an official part of Dauntless yet."

"Are you seriously using your instructor card on him?" Christina frowns. She looks pissed.

"Yes, and I can use it on any of you. Same goes to you, Stiff." He gives me a sideway glance.

"Why are you even dragging her on this one?" Christina rolls her eyes.

"Because—"

"Shut up, Four." I snap, "Save it. I don't want my name—even as a 'Stiff'—being associated with you. At all."

Four fixates his gaze on me. I wince. Shit. Me and my big mouth, I swear. I don't like being stared at—especially by males. I can't stand it.

He looks like he's about to say something, but he shuts his mouth tightly, and continues what he was doing.

"Alright, you all, it's time for you to sleep. You know the drill, we see you walking down the hall past 11, you're going to get some of your points taken. Lights out in 5. You better sleep, considering you're going to have your final training tomorrow." Zeke, talking as the lead instructor commands. Four, Tori, and Amar stands beside him.

I quickly jog to my bed—trying to catch the 5 minutes before the lights goes out—and I pull down my hair tie, letting my hair cascades freely. Besides my bed, Christina is setting up her bed. I comb through my hair with my hand aimlessly, listening to Christina express her fears of the test ("It's going to be hell. I know it. I just do.", "Do they really have to see us screaming in fear? What's the point?"). When I glance at the instructors again, they're all gone.

I prop up my feet to my bed, and I give a reassuring smile at Christina. "I know you'll be fine. Good night, Chris."

She mumbles a response—I think it was 'g'night'—as she pulls her blanket over her head. Right on cue, the lights went out. I try to make myself comfortable, shifting here and there to get the perfect position. When I finally did, I close my eyes and let myself drift off.


	2. Chapter 2

**-CHAPTER 2-**

My eyes shoots open. I lie there, panting like I've just ran a mile. I kick off my blanket, trying to get some cold air, when I realize how wet my bed is. I've been sweating like a pig._ Gross_, I think. I wipe off the sweat on my forehead and sit up. I realize I'm too early—it's still dark and everyone's still sleeping. Even Al. Al didn't scream tonight. I wonder what time it is? I adjust my breathing by taking three deep breaths.

Now, what was my dream about?

I shut my eyes, trying to recall what the hell happened in my head just now. No, I don't think I had a dream. I couldn't even remember a fragment. After squeezing my eyes shut for a few seconds, I open it, because of the sudden sound of a door clicking.

Rays of light fills the doorway and I turn my head to it. I make out a figure stepping down the stairs. It stops, and it calls out my name.

Well, not really my name, but more of like—"Stiff."

I scowl. Four. Of course it's him. He's in charge of the waking up duty. I can even see the metal bat thing-y he uses to pound the railings of the stairs. Let me tell you—it can wake up a goddamn dragon. "I've told you many times. I'm not a stiff. Not anymore, anyway. I belong in your faction now."

"I don't care," I can see his face that glistens in the ray. It made his jawline stands out. "Why are you awake?"

"I—" I run a finger through my hair, "I woke up."

"When?"

"Just now."

He observes me for awhile, and states, "You're sweating."

"I've noticed." I reply curtly.

He pauses for a few seconds.

"Did you have a bad dream?"

I contemplate with my subconscious whether to respond or not for a second, but—"None of your business."

He raises his eyebrow, scowling, but said nothing. I notice him turning on the light switch, and I spot some light-sensitive initiates shifting in their sleep. I turn my attention back on Four, and he mouths 'Watch this' to me, grinning wolfishly. I'm a little taken aback. Did he just grin at me? That is so unnatural. What's the occasion?

He swings his bat thing-y on the railings three times every 10 seconds (Which made me wonder, what the hell? He told me to watch that? I've seen it a gazillion times.). It makes a _CLANG_ sound everytime it comes in contact with the railing. I get the urge to flinch everytime it does, but I hide it carefully.

Besides me, Christina shifts in her bed, groaning. She sits up slowly and turn towards me. "You're awake?"

"Morning, Christina." I smile at her. She grumbles out a 'Morning' and sits on the edge of her bed, still mumbling nonsense.

"Breakfast starts in 5 minutes!" Four barks out. And with that, he leaves the room. I shuffle across the room to the drawer which contains the initiates clothes—which is mostly shirts, trousers, and jackets. All black. The first time I got here, I got the urge to cringe, considering the initiates' hygiene is kind of neglected by the instructors, how clean are these clothes? Do they even get washed? But no one seems to mind—or no one dared to mind, anyway—so I swallowed my concerns and just go with the flow.

"Pass me one, Tris!" I hear Christina shouts out loud. I roll my eyes but decides to do it, anyway. I spot two black tank tops and quickly grabs it. The stock here is quite limited. I recall the first day of the initiation, when I still had my Abnegation behaviour clinging onto me. Molly—a vicious girl, Candor born—snatched the jacket from my hands and I ended up freezing for the future 3 nights. Since then, I never let anyone takes clothes from me.

I head back to my bed, passing Christina her tank, which she gracefully changes into in under 10 seconds. I sit on my bed, observing if there's anyone looking my way. An Erudite-born boy passes by, and I pause. When he passed, I quickly strip off my current shirt and changes into the new tank top. Christina, noticing my anxiety, stifles her laugh. "Tris, seriously, you're gonna need to fix that behaviour."

"Whatever." I reply dryly.

"Whoa, sorry." She smiles, "Let's eat, though. I'm starving."

"You're not the only one." I stand up.

We jog to the dining hall, since we're a little bit behind on the clock. Sure enough, it's already packed with initiates and a handful of instructors in their own little bubble.

"Over here, Christina!" I see Will motioning for us to join their center table. Woah, impressive. They must've ran to get this table.

Somehow, Christina and I managed to go through the people crowding around. Christina sits between Will and Uriah, and I sit across her, between Marlene and—unusual—Zeke.

"What a rare occasion, you sitting here." I smile, scooping a scrambled egg and putting them on my mouth. Yum.

"Four's not here." Zeke shrugs.

"Wait, so the only reason you don't hang out with us is because of him?" I wrinkle my nose.

"Yeah." Zeke laughs, "Weird right?"

"No, it's abnormal." Will chuckles, "He's so _pressed_ about the initiates."

"What the hell is 'pressed'?" Uriah laughs, howling loud. Marlene takes a piece of muffin from my plate—which I don't mind, really.

"Hey, is Four gay?" Christina abruptly asks.

Zeke widens his eyes, and laughs, "No! What makes you think that?"

"The way he treats girls," Christina shrugs, "and I've never seen a girl alone with him. Probably only Tori, but she's everyone's friend so she doesn't count. So.."

"You're right, that's suspicious." Uriah pipes in. Zeke threw him a berry to shut him up.

"Four never got a girlfriend. He's good looking, but he's just.. too closed. He shuts himself out. But I did see him on action with a girl. Quite a few times. " Zeke wiggles his eyebrows at the last part. We laugh.

I sip my milk, enjoying this piece of information.

"Wait, as in, like, sex?" Will gapes.

"No! God, I don't know how I'll act around Four if I ever see him having sex. But, the first time I saw him with a girl was on a party. It was dark, and everyone had fun—and vodka. So it was only natural for him to.. y'know. I saw them going to Four's room with like, this lusty expression." He mimics what's supposed to be Four's expression at that time by glaring intensely and licking his lips and whispering 'c'mon, baby'. Christina clutches her stomach, laughing. Marlene throws her head back, laughing alongside Christina.

"That's gross." I comment, giggling. Christina nods her head.

"Totally. I can't even imagine that guy kissing someone—oh wait. I can, actually. But still, gross." Christina adds.

"Dude, you should've been there—"

"Moving on!" I clap my hand. I really am uncomfortable with this topic. "Zeke, what game are we playing tonight?"

"Not telling." Zeke winks. I groan. "Uriah?"

"Don't look at me like that, Tris. I've been nagging him even since before the Choosing Ceremony, and he's not telling for shit." Uriah twists his mouth unhappily.

"This is the only thing you should know about the game: it'll be fun." Zeke grins giddily, "Even more fun than my year."

"Heard we are going with the train." Will leans in the table.

"True! And also—"

"Zeke." Out of nowhere—not really, I actually saw him walking towards us but I decided to ignore him—Four shows up, hands taping Zeke's shoulder, "Briefing in 10 minutes."

"No shit!" Zeke slaps his forehead in a comical way, "I forgot. Shit, sorry guys. Catch ya' later." He stands up, and ran off towards the door leading to the officials.

Four stands still for five seconds, and gave us a brief nod. Then, he runs off, joining Zeke.

"I'm gonna wash up." Marlene stands up, dusting the crumbles that got in her thighs.

"So will I," Christina imitates Marlene, and nods to my direction, "Tris, you coming?"

"Oh, yeah." I mutter, standing up and following Christina.

"Good luck!" Marlene waves us off, and turns to Uriah who's already waiting for her. Will decides that he'll hang around with his Erudite transfers group and will meet up with us on the way to the training.

Christina and I head to the makeshift bathroom, which only had a handful of initiates. Mostly girls, though. Christina nudges me, "You first."

I'm a little surprised by her sudden politeness, but Christina quickly adds, "I wanna catch up with the girls from Candor." When she saw my expression.

Understanding, I nod. I take the cleanest—least dirty—towel from the hanger and places it in my shoulder. Somebody groans behind me.

"I was gonna take that one!" I turn my head, and the person grins. "'Sup, Tris."

"Tori!" I beam happily, "Sorry, here, you can have this."

"No, no need," Tori grins a little wider, "I'm happy there's someone that actually cares about hygiene in this faction."

I open my mouth to reply when she leans in and whispers, "Dude, no Dauntless gives a towel for a friend. Fix up your attitude, blend in, remember?"

I shut my mouth and nods quietly, and Tori raises her eyebrows in approval. I sometimes forget how the officials notices this kind of things. And of course, Tori and Amar, who is my mental trainer, are the only ones who knows about my Divergence.

At least I hope they don't spill out the beans. I'm sure they're good people, though.

"Adapt!" I yell with a stern look, imitating Amar and his trademark word.

Tori laughs and shakes her head, clicking her tongue. But then she stops and nods her head to the shower, "Look, your turn."

I turn my head to the shower door, and sure enough, it's wide open, empty, and tempting those who have issues with dirt.

I jog to the shower stall and locks it carefully. I hear Tori yelling, "Be quick!" while I did so.

I shed off all my clothes and hangs it messily on the wall. I turn the shower switch to Hot and test the water with my hand. I adjust the switch for a while and hops in the shower when it's at the perfect temperature. I scrub the dirt off my entire body and my hair happily. There's a point where I didn't want to turn it off, but remembering that Tori and probably other girls is waiting for me to finish, I quickly turn it off.

I take my old clothes, silently praying it won't mess up my odor after I fixed my smell. I put it on, un-tucking my tank from my pants. I take my hair tie and swoops my hair into a pony tail, ignoring the few strands that didn't make it into the loop.

I unlock the door and steps out, shooting Tori a small smile while she gives me a nod. Christina is the 3rd in line, and when she spots me, she urgently asks me to wait for her.

"I'll wait for you near the chasm, okay?" I squeeze her arm reassuringly.

"The chasm?" She furrows her eyebrows, "Well, okay. Careful, though."

"No worries, I'll just hang around like an utter loner." And with that, I head to the chasm. The chasm is only a few halls away, and I take my time walking there, occasionally smiling and nodding to fellow initiates that has talked to me. I even exchange greetings to a bunch of people that I personally recognize or know. After a few minutes, I have reached the chasm.

It is completely deserted, I realize. The only sound here is the occasional echoing footsteps from down the hall and the roaring sound of the water hitting the cliffs. I carefully walk towards the railing, avoiding the wet spills, and unnecessarily crouches. I grab the railing, looking down at the water. It looks.. deadly. _Maybe that's why no one comes here that often, _I think, _because no matter how crazy Dauntless are, they still value their life. _Sure, I still see some teenagers joking around, pushing each other playfully near here, but that was all. I look up, inhaling in the smell of water. It's somewhat calming and refreshing. I look down again, and notice how close my feet are to the edge of the chasm. My brain automatically makes me think about how a hundred things might go wrong. Fear creeps up my back, and I squeeze the railing, making my knuckles pale. The water is roaring beneath my feet, sometimes splattering me with water.

I make sure my palms aren't sweaty, and I lean back, closing my eyes. I let my weight rest on wherever the gravity leads them to. And sure thing, the first thing that would come to my mind whenever I close my eyes is my family. I miss Caleb, so much. Him and his usual scolding. I miss Mom, and how she smells like lavender. And Dad, always caressing my head gently with his rough hands whenever I did something selfless. I let myself think that he's proud of me. Well, no more head strokes for you, I joke to myself. My mind wanders to Visiting Day, and I don't expect my parents to come at all. I mean, I kind of, sort of, totally abandoned them, so I really don't expect them to do so. Even so, there's still a spark of hope, deep in my heart, that I so desperately want to put out, that at least one of them will come.

I feel a tear trickle down my cheeks, and I release my hand to wipe it off. What I forgot: One hand isn't enough to hold your weight.

I feel myself fall, and instead of hitting the floor, I hit a warm, rough, black fabric midway.

"Steady." Four—wait, Four?—rasps above me, squeezing my arms carefully.

That's when I realize how awkward this situation looks like from outsiders.

He's grabbing both of my arms, with my head resting on his abdomen and my left knee bent, the other one is in the air. My eyes are wide open with a gaping mouth ready to scream. We stayed like that for a few seconds.

Four finally looks down, meeting my gaze. He raises his eyebrows, amused.

"Aren't you going to get up on your own, or are you going to enjoy this position for a few more time?"

I snap back to my senses, and quickly gets back on my feet, still not turning towards him. I feel my face burning in embarrassment.

Fuck, fuck, shit, fucking fuck, God, fuck, holy fuck.

I hear him cough, and I can already see his face. He's probably standing there with his annoying face, grinning from ear to ear.

I argue with my subsconcious whether to face him or run away. I was opting for the last one, when I can feel my shoulders being squeezed. The squeezing hands easily turns me 180o and I am immediately facing Four's chest. The hands releases my shoulders, but tilts my face to face his face.

"Hello." He grins, "You alright?"

I feel the blood rushing towards my face, and I push his hands away. "Don't touch me."

"Not a way to talk to your life saver, is it?" He shakes his head disapprovingly. "Serious talk, though. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Just my ego, I think, "And stop acting like you're my life saver or anything."

"I caught you falling."

"And?"

"Well, you could've slipped and be ripped out of life in a few seconds by those water."

"No, the worst case scenario is I would hit my head and lose my memory."

"Wouldn't want that, would we?" Four replies sarcastically.

"Why do you care, anyway?" I deadpan.

"Because.."

I raise my eyebrow impatiently. "Because what?"

"Because we're going to the game in 15 minutes, and whoever's late is being left out, and automatically gets their points cut off by 20%."

"Wouldn't want that, would we?" I roll my eyes.

Out of nowhere, Four smacks the back of my head. It's not hard, but it's not _that_ gentle either.

"No sassing out the instructors." He keeps himself composed, and stands there, with that shit eating grin, looking so damn amused by my wincing.

"What the fuck?" I wince, rubbing my injured head, "Did you really just smack a girl?"

He walks away, and he stops when he reaches the entrance to the hall. He turns his head towards me and winks.

"All's fair in love and war, Tris." And with that, he trots off to the hallway.

"Yeah, and it's definitely war, you little..!" I yell furiously, but stops when I see a girl eyeing me with curiousity.

I shoot her a weak smile to fix up my image and dashes off to the hallway. I look around, but Four is nowhere to be found. I grit my teeth, cursing him.

"Tris!" Christina shouts my name, and I spot her running towards me. "There you are."

"Hey."

"You look.." She takes a step back to get a good look at me, "Sorry, but mad. You okay?"

"Yes," I snap, "Other than that stupid fucking guy, I'm great. I'm grand."

She pauses for awhile, but then nods understandingly. "Four?"

"Yeah."

"God, you two pushes each other buttons like no other," Christina laughs, "You two are so weird."

"He's the weird one!" I protest.

"Right," She agrees, "He is a weird guy."

I nod, satisfied. Christina's right.

Four _is_ a weird guy.

**A/N: wassup tho! sorry for the looong update but hey here's a long one and a cute lil' fourtris to pay the absence. Anyway, I'm soo happy that the 1st chapter got a positive response. Thank you so much for those who have reviewed, please keep on doing what you do. Because you have no idea how much it keeps me motivated. Love ya **


End file.
